


绮色（一发完）

by sususususu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususususu/pseuds/sususususu
Summary: 基于“乱炖宇宙”下的双罗





	绮色（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 罗浮生从沈巍那里得到了一个假期，他决定给出差回来的罗非一个惊吓。

「绮罗织千色，愁云破氤夜。」

 

1

罗非刚刚结束历时两天的交流会。

他闭着眼睛靠在车座上，年轻的助理正紧锣密鼓地准备下面的行程。

身为家族里屈指可数公开露面的年轻总管理人，谁都想趁交流会的契机，从「家族」攥紧的手心里抠下一点金沙。可惜沈巍对江城的小鱼虾完全没有表现出兴趣，其实「家族」买下玫瑰庄园，重心完全偏到龙城之后，水里的大鱼们也都默契地嗅着血腥味聚集到龙城。沈巍接管「家族」，赵云澜因伤退居二线搬来主宅，他更是肉眼可见地谨慎起来，生怕在千丝万缕里不慎触碰了哪条线，就会变成狠厉的鞭子直直地抽在赵云澜的背上。罗非只能从他冷冰冰的脸上揣测出一星半点的结论，好在接下来的车轮战里守住底线。

当然，委婉的拒绝永远要比直截了当的同意更费心思。

“还有，钱先生说……”

罗非立刻睁开眼睛，将他那根纤细的指尖发红的手指碰在下唇，示意胆大妄为的新助理噤声。他和钱先生分手之后，对方的名字就成了罗浮生的逆鳞。

说来，除了钱先生，罗非身边一直不缺美人。

无论是性感凌厉的白露还是优雅知性的秦小曼，放在千姿百态的圈内女星中间也不显逊色。罗非本人也是一朵含苞待放的玫瑰，引得各式各样的男性络绎不绝地接近。这就让某人没少饮醋，常年都透着血腥和汗臭的人硬生生插在他和女助理中间，莫名其妙地酸了他一鼻子。于是白露成了玫瑰庄园的主管，秦小曼去了寒城。

罗浮生近水楼台横插一脚，从候选名单里千挑万选，让个满脸麻子的臭男人做了罗非的第三任助理。可谓是站在罗非身边都有碍观瞻。

偏生二傻子另辟蹊径，搞定了赵云澜。

赵云澜就活脱脱是个狐狸托生的千年妖精。他施展妖法只贴着沈巍的耳朵吹上三言两语，沈巍就会红着耳朵，羞赧地捏住他满是花刺的下颌蜻蜓点水地啄一口，接下来匪夷所思地对他言听计从。更换助理的事情罗非到最后也没有机会在沈巍面前提一句。

他制止助理提及钱先生之后就后悔了。

早该由助理说下去，让罗浮生的眼线一字不漏地转达给玉阎罗。毕竟那玉面是张真玉面，阎罗也是尊真阎罗。没了这个，或许下一个会好一些。

他松了松领带，继续躺回座椅上。

车开进入龙城地界后，直接上了高架前往主宅。

罗非累得很，倚在车座上就迷迷糊糊睡过去了。也不知道开了多久，先是助理看见闸道里汇入了好几辆黑车，紧接着前往主宅的必经之路上设置了路障。没等助理叫醒罗非，司机急踩刹车，罗非就惊醒过来，狠狠撞在前座椅后背。

他的车被迅雷不及掩耳地逼停了。

想杀罗非的人多的是，可说会在龙城地界上来杀罗非的人，连他自己都想不出来。从黑车上下来的人拉开了罗非一侧的车门，罗非定睛一看来者是罗浮生身边的亲信。眼见来人是熟面孔，罗非松了半口气，却又猛然提到了嗓子眼。

罗浮生大张旗鼓拦他的车要干什么。

他被拉出车厢，带到了路障前。

罗浮生开着悍马就停在路障后，一身在「家族」里堪称标准的三件套黑西装遮不住的痞气和暴戾。他叼着烟，把罗非从头到尾打量一番，才不紧不慢地说：“大哥前两天得到了一个情报和你有关，所以派我来找你核实。”

“情报？”罗非嗤笑，“不如说沈先生怀疑我。”

他咧嘴露出一口白牙没有否认：“放心，我不会送你去玫瑰庄园的。”

 

2

罗非被蒙住眼睛，双手缚在身后带走了。

他整个人都陷在一望无际的黑暗里，不知道过了多久，可能罗浮生还在中途用药让他昏睡过去一段时间。等他意识过来的时候，已经坐在一张并不舒服的扶手椅上。罗非的眼睛还被蒙着没有松开，罗浮生的声音就在离他不远处响起，悉悉索索地听不分明，像是被刻意压抑着隔着数道不见光的罩子。

倏尔，罗非听见陌生的脚步声。

他双手上的绳索被松开，用一副手铐铐在椅背，被束缚已久的手腕有些麻木。但陌生人紧接着扯开了罗非的衣领，迫使他露出白皙的肩膀。罗非就像只名贵的金丝雀，任何一点粗鲁的动作都会在他娇贵的身上留下痕迹。

他的肩膀上至今还留着罗浮生的指痕。

这是在罗浮生听说罗非要代替沈巍去交流会之前留下的。他特地抽了一个下午的空，跑到「家族」在龙城市中心的商务楼，就在罗非的办公室里把他按在桌上操开。管理层的人不多，但只要有人走到总经理办公室的门口，就可以听见罗非带哭腔变调的呻吟。这样的占有让罗浮生得到了身体和精神上的双重满足，他甚至想，如果钱先生在交流会后私下约见罗非，就一定会从他的脖颈间闻到自己留下的烟草味。

陌生人拉下罗非的衬衫，酒精棉球擦过的皮肤微微发红。

“罗浮生！你要问就快问！”

罗浮生正从烟盒里叼起一根烟卷点燃，咬住滤嘴故作轻松道：“放轻松。这只是一支吐真剂，我们走正常程序。”话音刚落，针头就猛地扎进那块敏感的皮肤。

医生处理好空针管，就提着药箱径直离开。

罗非的视野依旧受限，也因此全身的感官都被无限放大。

他能感觉到手臂上针管的注射伤口隐隐发疼，陌生人选择了肌肉注射，这种注射方式要比静脉注射起效更慢。在审讯中借助吐真剂是「家族」惯用的伎俩，即便在吐真剂的效果过去之后，受审的人也需要经受几个小时的反复折磨询问来保证口供的真实性。罗非从没受过这方面的训练，也没有能抵抗吐真剂的侥幸。

罗浮生上前，解开罗非剩下的几枚珍珠扣。

浑圆的海珍珠散发着蓝紫色的珠光，可这种娇贵的东西只要有了一丝划痕，美貌就会大打折扣，所以家里也只有罗非会用。

罗浮生并不急于从他嘴里问出什么，伸手解开了罗非的皮带，把两条细瘦的腿放出来。小腿被吊袜带勒出浅浅的红痕，他用舌尖扫过，罗非立刻就回应了一声低沉的轻哼：“罗浮生，这不是吐真剂！”发狠的质问却带了浓重的鼻音，传进罗浮生的耳朵就像发情的猫在夜晚无人时叫春。

“对你，我当然舍不得用吐真剂。”

“你到底给我注射了什么！”

他笑出声，恶劣地贴着他的耳朵用吹着罗非敏感的耳垂：“一点点的春药，也让你不好受吧？哥哥。”

罗非的确不好受，他浑身像是被罗浮生点燃，在炙热里无助挣扎。

罗浮生捏住他汗涔涔的下颌，用力吻他。

罗非的底裤上洇开了一片水渍。特别是罗浮生用冰冷的刀割开裤子的时候，罗非几乎要被不慎触碰到性器的冷刃刺激得哭出声。骄矜的男人强忍住了，还用犬牙咬伤了罗浮生的下唇，鲜血流进干涸的口腔他竟尝出了一丝甜美。

这点小伤并未被罗浮生放在心上。

他起身，从托盘上拿来打开的红葡萄酒，暴殄天物地对瓶喝了好几口，才带着酒精的畅快发问：“哥哥在交流会和钱先生私下出去了，你们说了什么？”

“钱先生和「家族」的生意没有任何瓜葛，沈先生绝不会因此怀疑我！”

“乖乖回答，不要说无关的话。”

然而罗非没有得到回答的机会，罗浮生扯下了两颗珍珠扣，塞进火热湿润的甬道里。突然而来的刺激让缓慢蔓延的药效一下子占据了罗非的身体，他努力将自己蜷缩起来，指尖捏得发白，纤细的手腕瞬间被磨红一片。

酒瓶的瓶口打开了他的牙关，冰冷的酒液让混沌的大脑有了短暂的清醒。

然而很快又被燃烧的情欲完全填满了。

罗非仰头抵在椅背上，额头的汗把精心打理好的头发弄得一团糟。他被罗浮生灌了不少的酒，喝不及的部分顺着嘴角流淌在衬衫和西装上染出大朵的玫瑰花。“怎么不喝了？”冰冷的瓶口下移，路过他的胸口，把两枚樱珠蹭的红肿挺立才继续往下。

罗非感觉到凉意，瓶口在后穴穴口打转了两下。

罗浮生问他：“不说了吗？”

“你到底……要我……说什么……”

他听见罗浮生兴奋地轻哼，瓶口被塞进后穴，冰冷的酒液灌进来。罗非弓起脊背，缩紧了穴口，粗重的喘息声顿了一下终于带上了哭腔，酒液被他的身体捂热变成了灼烧般的刺激，垂在前面的性器滴滴答答地吐着欲液。他的脑袋里像是炸开了无数存储的信息，被声音和图像还有光淹没了。

罗非射了。

罗浮生拔出酒瓶，任由红酒从穴口流出来。

没想到罗非的身体在药物的作用下会敏感成这样，他用指腹抹掉罗非溅在自己唇边的精液，几乎能想象出自己进入他的身体，这个该死的妖精就会高潮个没完。

他硬的有些发疼了。

罗浮生拿掉酒瓶，罗非已经化成了一滩水，软软地靠在椅子上。两条腿被罗浮生架在扶手上大开，他被酒精麻痹地只会闷声哼哼，像是把正在溢出红酒的后穴送到罗浮生面前。罗浮生吻着他光滑的大腿内侧，度过了不应期的性器又直挺挺地翘起，被啃咬的乳珠红肿地破了皮，一点点小心地触碰也会让罗非的低吟拔高。

他明天可能穿不上一板一眼的三件套西装了。

罗浮生愉悦地想着。

 

3

罗非是撑着浴室的洗漱台被进入的。

他被解开手铐，抵着盥洗台的抬起一条腿，大张的穴口轻易吞下了罗浮生的两个手指。他在罗浮生的手上，像一朵玫瑰在糜烂和高热里盛开，散发着甜美的香味。罗非被药效完全控制住了，罗浮生一面替他扩张，一面听着他迷迷糊糊地邀请。

罗非甚至弯下腰想要为罗浮生口交，但罗浮生的性器太大了，他吞进去之后不住地干呕。罗浮生颇有些心疼这个意乱情迷的哥哥，亲了亲他的脸，就如他所愿地插入。罗非闷哼了一声，身体得到了极大的满足。

罗浮生大开大合地干他，每一下都整根抽出去，又狠狠撞入，顶在前列腺上。

若要用个恰当地比喻，大概就是像极了他杀人的时候，利落狠绝，从不拖泥带水。而如今，罗浮生这双杀过许多人的手把罗非的腰肢掐出青青紫紫的指痕。穴口讨好地裹紧带给它们欢愉的东西，罗非到最后没了力气——事实上在药效刚开始的时候他就已经用光了力气——只能发出几声猫咪的哼唧，温驯地扭动。

罗浮生吻着他，变本加厉揉捏破皮的乳珠，加快速度冲刺一番。

罗非骂了一句脏话，他只有在不应期里再次被送上高潮的时候才会骂罗浮生是「婊子养的」，但罗浮生可不管这么多掐着他按在自己的性器上，听他的呻吟拔高到失声，最后一起攀上高潮。罗浮生射在罗非体内，他从不带套地内射，好像这样做就能在未来的某一天搞大罗非的肚子，让这个便宜哥哥乖乖和他回家。

“我们两个不都是同一个「婊子养的」。”

罗非半眯着眼睛，疲惫地不愿浪费力气与傻逼争执。

从浴室里出来，罗非又被罗浮生按在床上做了好几次。罗浮生常年在外，体力好的不得了，根本不是罗非这种坐在办公室里发号施令的人能比的。罗非在罗浮生第二次射进自己体内的时候就睡过去了，连罗浮生什么时候偃旗息鼓的都不知道。

他做了一个梦，梦见了少年时光。

当年的罗浮生还是个倔强的臭小子，没有「家族」没有沈巍，也从不知道枪炮与火药的味道，只是跟在他的身后百般不愿地喊他哥哥。

罗非那时就发誓，要保护好他。

 

4

罗非第二天是被沈巍的电话叫醒的。

两个常年座机当摆设的人在座机的铃声里双双惊醒过来，还是罗非拖着绵软的身子伸手摸到了话筒。罗浮生把他抱在怀里又亲又摸。

话筒对面是沈巍冷冰冰的声音：

“我给你和罗浮生的假期都已经结束了，现在就回主宅来。”

罗非挂下电话，结合昨天罗浮生的态度立刻就明白了大概。偏生罗浮生还浑然不知地坐起来，睡眼惺忪地问沈巍又有什么破事要罗非出面。

迎接他的是罗非的冷哼和正面的直拳。

 

5

白露挂下电话，端着咖啡走进罗非的办公室。

罗非是突然把办公室搬到玫瑰庄园来的，自从何开心和韩沉住进来之后，玫瑰庄园似乎是越来越热闹了。她把咖啡摆上罗非的办公桌，似是随口一提：“成医生说，罗二少爷喝醉酒把鼻梁骨摔断了，要我们少拿红酒给他。”

“活该。”

 

【fin】


End file.
